


She's the Prettiest Girl at the Party

by AcidShock



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Chrisxash, F/M, Playstation, Smut, Until Dawn - Freeform, VideoGame, Videogames, ps4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidShock/pseuds/AcidShock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I might continue this but I'm not sure</p>
    </blockquote>





	She's the Prettiest Girl at the Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I might continue this but I'm not sure

"Ash...I"  
Ash knew what he was about to say, her heart was beating with anticipation waiting for him to speak.  
"I love you" he finally spit out.   
Ashely gazed at Chris with lust, and the two collided their lips together. Before the kiss deepened too much Chris pulled away.   
"Hey, Ash maybe we should go to bed? It's been a long week".   
However Ash had other plans.

Her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt and clumsily she started to unbutton them. Half way threw unbuttoning his shirt Chris grabbed her fragile hands. "Ash..."  
She stared at him with pleading eyes and Chris released her hand.  
She finished unbuttoning his shirt and her lips begged for his. Once more the couples lips collided, this time with more ferocity and passion. His hands went for the button of her pants, their kiss broke and Ash tore her shirt from her body. 

Chris smiled at her, "God you're so beautiful".   
Ash giggled at his compliment and took his glasses off, giving him a peck on the cheek. She placed his glasses on the table and they made their way towards the bed. By the time the made it all that remained of their clothes was Chris's boxers and Ash's bra. On the bed Ash, straddling Chris, pulled at his boxers, tugging them down and revealing his hard on. Ash smiled at Chris.   
"What?", Chris asked skeptical.  
To his surprise, Ash put her mouth around his penis and began sucking, moving her mouth along the shaft.   
"Oh my god Ashley", Chris moaned  
Ash took this as acceptance and continued sucking, swirling her tongue around the tip.  
"Oh god Ash I'm close", Chris grunted.   
Ash released his penis from her mouth and moved back to his lips kissing him, she could feel him smiling under the kiss.   
"I love you to", Ash whispered whilst hovering over him and looked into his eyes. Chris smiled and suddenly she felt his finger slide into her, Ash let out a loud moan by surprise. Chris moved his finger slowly into her, feeling her wetness and then adding another finger he began to move them faster. Ash let out a loud moan and begged Chris to stop. 

Finally Chris removed his fingers from her and licked them. Ash collapsed on top of him.  
"You taste good"   
Ash blushed and slapped Chris on the chest, only causing Chris to laugh.   
"I guess we should stop here, because I don't have a condom", Chris sighed.  
"Actually I'm on birth control", Ashley blushed.  
"Wait why are you on birth control, we've never had sex before?"  
"I don't wanna talk about my menstrual cycle Chris"

Chris flipped Ashley over, him now on top, "well I guess we're finishing this then".  
Ash giggled and Chris kissed her on the cheek. "You ready?"  
Ash nodded, she didn't want to admit that she was kinda scared as this was her first time. Though Chris looked just as scared as it was his first time to.  
Chris touched the tip of his penis to her vagina and slowly slid inside her. Ash let out a moan, which startled Chris. "Are you okay?", he panicked.  
"Yea I'm fine", she blushed.  
Chris slowly slid back and forth soon gaining speed. Ashley let out a loud moan as he sped up and arched her back. Chris began to sloppily kiss Ashley as he thrusted back and forth. Ashley moaned more and tried to grab at Chris's back. The two had never felt anything more erotic or pleasant. Soon the two finished in unison, panting and out of breathe Chris rolled off of Ashely and laid next to her. Ashley cuddled up to his naked body and rapped her leg around him. Chris kissed Ashley's head and whispered, "I love you", into her ear. Ashley giggled and traced circles on his chest, "I love you to".  
Soon enough the couple was asleep.


End file.
